Back, But Not the Same
by Sam99
Summary: *Sequel to my book Temporary Goodbyes; I suggest you read it. Percy just got back from sea, and reunited with his love, Annabeth. He thought everything in his life was finally full of love and complete, but little did he know that someone was after him. What happens then if he gets poisoned with something that cannot be healed? Will the hero survive? Or will he fall with Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Sam99 here. Now, if you didn't read my first book in this mini- series then I suggest you do. It's called Temporary Goodbyes. It will help you grasp what Annabeth and Percy are going through. Thanks! Also, I have to say sorry because the people who wanted a sequel this is a bit late and I apologize. Honestly, I didn't know how this was going to go, but here I am forcing myself to write, so I apologize also if it sucks. Trust me, though, it will get better so please give it a chance. Thanks all! :):):):):) Enjoy! (hopefully!)**

ANNABETH POV

I woke up at around 9 in the morning, on Percy's chest. I smiled and cuddled deeper into him. I was finally with him, after so long. I was about to be lulled to sleep again, when he shot up, throwing me off the bed. He didn't seem to realize, though, because he sprinted out the door, wadded into the water, and shot himself a few hundred feet out. Then I couldn't see him from the surface.

"What the hades...?" I mumbled, getting off the floor. He will have some explaining to do when he gets back. Who just shoots themselves out into the water? I admit, I was a bit worried, and scared. Who does that? Also, it's like he didn't even notice I was on him, like, like something was clouding his thinking. No. Annabeth, this is getting way out of hand. Percy just got back, there is no need to start going off on your own crazy conclusions. He was probably just summoned or something. Yeah. Right?

PERCY POV

I shot up and ran straight into the water. I could feel the poison start to drip off my back and ooze into the water. Yeah. It's gotten so bad where it sometimes breaks through my skin and oozes out. And it hurts worse than being in the Styx for eternity. When I couldn't move any farther I sunk to the bottom, holding my head and screaming. It hurt so bad and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so helpless; so weak. I couldn't even stop the tears drip down my face, and my voice soon went hoarse. So I sat at the bottom of the ocean with my head in my hands and just cried. Cried as the poison slowly ripped me apart.

ANNABETH POV

I started to pace. It's been hours. HOURS! Where is Percy? I wadded out in the water as far as I could without going completely under.

"PERCY!"I screamed. I screamed until my voice went hoarse. What was wrong with him? I began to tear up. This couldn't happen again. I started to breath faster and faster until I had no control anymore and was breathing so fast it was scary. Percy. Percy was all on my mind, the only thing. I was standing there, neck deep in water, hyperventilating and crying. I was unaware of everything around me. Everything was nothing without Percy. I was nothing without Percy.

**How did you like it? The next chapter will have percabeth! YAY! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! WOW! :) 11 reviews in one day? AWESOME! Thank you to all people who reviewed and faved and followed. I love you all! I got 10 in one day of this story! That is SO AMAZING! Thank you tons X tons. I love you all, please review, and enjoy! :) **

PERCY POV

I immediately sensed someone in the water behind me, and I turned fast, riptide in hand.

"Who's ther- Dad? Oh, Dad! What a _great _surprise! Heh..."

He looked at me with concern. "Percy, why are you crying and screaming? Gosh, I can hear the screams from my palace!"

"Umm... that wasn't me?"

"Yes. Yes, it was. You are an awful liar."

"Ummm..."

"Percy. NOW. Why were you crying?"

"Well, I might have gotten poisoned with stuff that is impossible to heal and it might be killing me and I might not have told anyone. Might have. Maybe." I said, really fast. My dad had a confused look on his face, and while he was figuring out what that meant, so I took the opportunity to leave before things got bad.

"Well, umm... Nice seeing you dad! Can't wait to see you, ummm... on Christmas! Heh..." I shot away from him no matter how much it hurt me. I winced and bit my lip so hard it almost bled. Then I walked slowly back to camp so it wouldn't hurt so much.

I was almost to shore when I heard crying. Wait- Not just any crying. _Annabeth._

I ran up to the surface and saw her a few feet from me, crying and hyperventilating neck deep in water. She had her eyes closed tight and wouldn't respond to my calling. _Shit._ I ran up to her and took her in my arms. Then, picking her up bridal style, we slowly sunk in the water with an air bubble. I sat criss cross on the sand beneath the surface with her in my lap, then held her head to my heartbeat, because I knew that soothed her when she was upset. She slowly calmed her breathing down and her light grip started to clutch into my skin, but I didn't notice. I had my eyes locked on her pained face. I swear I'm going to kill whoever did this.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Percy? She asked in a hollow voice.

"Yeah, wise girl, it's me." I said, holding her a bit tighter. She immediately burst into tears. "Shh... It's okay. I'm here now." She hugged me tightly and cried into my chest.

"I thought- I thought you left again, and, you weren't coming back..." She whispered, through her tears.

Oh. So I caused this. Well, I am going to die soon anyway. "Annabeth, I'm NEVER going to leave you like that, okay? You know why?" She shook her head, looking up at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Because I love you more than anything in the entire world, and I would give anything for you. You are the reason I still try and fight through the pain, and the suffering. You are the reason I still wake up in the morning, and smile. Without you I'd die. I would never leave you ever, no matter what ends up happening. I will always be here, in your heart." I looked down at her and she was now smiling softly.

"Promise you'll never die until we get older?" She whispered, cuddling into me. I winced at the question.

"Promise." I whispered back, though I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

**How was that for a second chapter? I will post another tonight if you ask! I'm sorry if this one really sucked, it's just my _lovely_ sister decided not to give me the computer until like 5 minutes before I have to turn it off. Please don't flame and I hope (fingers crossed) you liked it! :) I am sorry it's short also, but if enough people want another chapter, it will be a lot longer. Thanks and love you all! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I am sorry that I didn't post a new chapter before, but I was very busy. I am super glad everyone liked my chapters so far. I really hope you like this one, too. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you like chapter 3! Love you guys! :):)**

PERCY POV

I watched, smiling. Annabeth was so pretty when she slept. I winced with guilt about what is to come, and promising something impossible. We were still underwater, seconds after I promised her false possibilities, and she was asleep on my lap. Just looking at her made me almost forget the poison seeping through my veins. I couldn't though, because this poison will someday be the reason of me not seeing Annabeth again. I shook my head. I can't think about this right now, and I need to get Annabeth in a bed. I stood up and walked to shore, carrying her bridal style. She snuggled into me and I winced, the feeling of that almost makes me want to cry of pain, and grief. I can't believe I-NO. Don't think anymore, just do. You can't afford to think, because if you do someone will notice your constant wincing and sad looks. I lay her down on my bed, and kissed her head. I held my lips there for a while, savoring the moment. Then I made sure she was asleep, and whispered in her ear.

"I-I love you. You know that right? And-and when I go, I want you to not be sad, but happy. Because I'm here forever with you. And I will die old with you, like I promised. You know how? Because I will be everywhere with you, from the moment you graduate from Harvard to the moment your old and looking at the sea laughing in your head about me, your first love, and how I was such a Seaweed Brain. And how I didn't deserve you. But before I go I am going to make it the best days of your life, Annabeth. Because if anything you deserve it." With that I kissed her on the head one more time, and without looking back, walked to the ocean.

I was staring at the waves, when Thalia came and sat next to me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Me too." She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "I missed you, cuz. Boy, we all missed you. And not just because psycho Annabeth drove us crazy you know." She laughed, then looked at me. "Really, Kelp Head. What's wrong?"

"Nothing big, Thalia. Don't worry."

She looked at me with curious eyes. "Seriously I am going to find out one day."

_Yes, you will. And unfortunately sooner than you think. _I thought. Then when she didn't get an answer she rested her head on my shoulder again, and huffed. "Fine. As long as it's not big." I nodded, and turned to the ocean.

All was peaceful for a moment, and it was nice. This was one of the moments I loved, when the sun was barely settled over the ocean, as if sad and clinging, not wanting to set. It made the ocean look so peaceful, too. I sighed- Then was soaked. Like, not a practical joke like 'let me dump a bucket of water on your head'- but like 'hey, let me dump the entire coast on your head!' I got up, and dried myself. I was about to start yelling very loaded words when my dad came in view. Luckily, I held my tongue, because it might not be a good idea to start yelling colorful words at a God.

He thundered at full height. "PERSEUS JACKSON; IF YOU WEREN'T DYING RIGHT NOW I WOULD KILL YOU WITH MY VERY HANDS!"

I winced, and looked around. By now, everyone in the entire camp was staring at me, including a confused Thalia, Nico, and worse- Annabeth. Great. She woke up in time for the fun! "Uhh... Dad? Yeah. Heh, can we talk about this somewhere else? _Please?_"

"WHAT? Oh, oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry I thought you would have told them." He said, shrinking. _Shit. _Leave it to your dad to make things worse after he already caused the problem.

Just then, the Annabeth ran up to me, pushing through the crowd. "WHAT? Your dying? How- where- when- wait... Percy?"

I gulp. "Umm... yeah?"

"Take off your shirt."

"I don't think-"

"NOW."

"Really, I think-"

"Percy, please. Just take it off. If not for your sake then for mine."

I sighed and winced as I reached for the shirt, then I went dizzy with pain. "I-I can't"

She looked at me with those amazing grey eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I-I physically can't or I will pass out." Everyone started to look at me with concern and worry, and whispering. I tried not to focus on how much trouble I am going to be in later. Annabeth started to freak out.

"What do you mean you can't?" My dad asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

"I mean-" But I didn't get to finish, because my back let out a sharp pain and everything went black. The last thing I remember was Annabeth screaming my name, and I prayed that wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

**So... did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! :):) Love you all and thank you for all of your time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Before you kill me for not updating, I had to update 'Loving a Hidden Secret' because I haven't in a while. Also, you should check that story out! Yeah! Okay, enough advertizing for a story that prob stinks anyway... here's the next one! Don't worry, Percy's not dead. But he is getting closer. Oooo! The excitement! Alright, well, I'll let you go. Any questions, confusion, or positive feedback please review! Any negative please PM me so that I can fix what you want privately (Hopefully there will be none... ) Thanks all and enjoy! :):)**

ANNABETH POV

I froze. Frozen. Percy just passed out on the ground in front of me. Why didn't he tell us he was dying? We- I could have helped him! I can't live without him, I just can't. No... I can't do it. I sat on the ground next to him, about to lay my head on his chest when his eyes shot open.

"No." He said in a rigid voice, and he looked exhausted. Everyone gasped but me.

"Why not?" I asked, shattered. Did he still love me? Is this my fault?

Then he shook his head weakly, as if reading my mind, and put his hand under his shirt n his chest where his heart was. I looked at him confused. Then he placed his hand on his chest so lightly he shouldn't feel it, but he screamed so loud in pain, I almost had to hold my ears or I would start to cry for him. Then, he reached his hand from out of his chest, and tears streaming down his sunken face, he showed his hand. I almost passed out, right there. On his hand was a sickly blue poison, that was already eating up his skin on his hand, but he seemed immune. He seemed to be only looking at me, his green eyes telling only two things.

_I love you, and I am so sorry._

I shook, violently. How could I do this? All this time I've been leaning on him, jumping on him, hugging him, and squeezing him, he has been holding in tears and screams of absolute pain and agony. I looked down and locked eyes with him. He shook his head again.

"Not... Fault." He said, painfully, with rigid breaths. "My..." He had a coughing fit. "Fault." Then his eyes started to zone out and I shook him. He gasped in pain, as if he was holding his breath.

"Come on, Percy. Stay alive! What's wrong with you? I mean, I know your poisoned but you shouldn't be dying so soon! Just a second ago you were standing! Why so sudden?!"

He gasped again, making an awful sound that shouldn't happen with breathing. Then he struggled, saying the worst words I think I ever heard.

"The poison... hitting...close to... achilles... spot... small on... back."

**So, in case you don't know what that means because he is like not breathing right, he just said that the poison is dangerously close or even at his small on his back, which is his achilles spot. So, how do you like it?! Please no flames? Please? I love you all and please review if you want a new chapter later. Bye! :):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Now I have a few shout outs for you all. One for ****aslongaswe'retogether123 who is my awesome great amazing funny friend. Thank you for always being there for me. Means a ton. Now for Don't touch my Seaweed Brain, you are funny and a great friend. I am really lucky to have you! :):) Finally, TeamValdezForever who I promised this chapter too, and who has a story out so check it out! It's really good! :):) Alright, now onto the chapter you've all been waiting for... :O. Enjoy, review, and all that stuff. THANKS AND LOVE YOU ALL!**

PERCY POV

I woke up stomach down on a hospital bed. I know it's sad, but I almost cried. I'm alive! Even though it took me 5 minutes to open my eyes and focus them, I was conscious! I looked around. Then I felt it. The oozing right before it releases a gush of poison from my breaking skin. Really?! Now?! I was sobbing and hyperventilating just as I sat up and swung my legs over. The feeling got stronger and I knew I needed to get to the ocean. I bit my lip so hard it was now gushing down my chin, but I didn't yell and bring attention to myself. I knew that Annabeth was probably right outside the room, and she would come in and sit me back down. But I couldn't have her see it, it was too awful. She didn't deserve that.

I managed to stand up, and walk out the bedroom door. I was clutching the walls and was almost out of the hospital unseen, when my left leg gave out and I fell, knocking over a shelf. The clang was so loud I knew Annabeth heard it. I started to hop on my right foot, now bawling and blood all over my face from me smearing it on my fall. I heard foot steps as I hobbled out. The sunshine made me scream and my eyes went a funny black color. I guess that was because the poison is a dark poison and it doesn't like light. I could luckily still make out small shadows so I saw the ocean. I was hobbling closer to the lovely water, when I heard it.

"Percy's gone!" I winced, and tried to go faster but only resulting in me screaming of agony.

It was the stuffed, far away voice of Annabeth, and I heard her footsteps running faster toward me. I tried to hobble faster, but because I couldn't see I tripped on a rock and fell. My vision went black for a minute, and when I opened my eyes again Annabeth was a few feet from me, out of breath from running. I started to drag myself, but she stopped me.

"Percy! What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

I gasped in air, looking up at her tear stream face. "Go... don't want to see... the poison out of... my skin."

She shook a bit, but stayed right next to my fallen body. "No. No matter how ugly it may be, or gross, I will stay with you. I don't care what it looks like. Is that why you went to the ocean? So I didn't have to see it?"

I nodded weakly.

"Percy! No! I love you so much, I don't care if you are bleeding poison. I don't care if you are dying on me! I will be there for you no matter what happens. You are my everything. I am nothing without you, Percy. You think I would run away from something gross? Hades no! Percy, you are what I need to live. I will be there with you throughout all of this, to the moment you are dead. Okay? Because I know you will always be with me. In here." She pointed to her heart. "Remember? You told me. You thought I was asleep but I heard. I heard everything." She was crying now. "I-I know you will always be with me, and I want you to know- no. I need you to know that I will always be with you. Always. Through everything. I love you Percy. I love you so, so much. Forever."

I smiled as much as I could with my splitting lip, and coughed. "Love you... too. Sorry... deserve better."

"No. No, Percy. You are all I need. And I am lucky to have such an amazing guy."

I nodded, then looked at her scared.

"Is it time?" She asked.

I nodded slowly, and then screamed as the poison oozed out of me. And though I was the only one oozing poison, I was not the only one there. I was never alone. I had Annabeth, forever. And I loved her. Forever no matter what.

**Huh? Like it? Hate it? Review! :):) Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! So, did you miss me? NO, Sam99, we just missed your story. Well, I was PMing my friend and she thought it would suck if I fell off a horse and died not because I would die, but because my stories would stop... Hmmm. I got some weird friends. Lol. I know she didn't mean it, it's okay. :):) She's great. **

**OMG- Guess what?! **

_**What Sam99? Why do you sound excited****?**_

**I am now taking questions about anything! Well, not personal info or hints about the next chapter, but yeah. **

_**Then what questions would you answer, Sam99?**_

**Well, I'll give you some examples...**

**What's your favorite color?**

**Fav sayings and/or quotes?**

**Will you read my story? TITLE AND AUTHOR HERE**

**Will you update sooner, because I love you? (JK. But that would be awesome...)**

**Why do you utterly suck? (I HOPE you don't as that question...)**

**Who's your fav baseball team/ soccer/ ANY SPORT**

**Fav singer? **

**Why do you bother with this you bag of useless trash? (I REALLY hope you do not ask this...)**

**What are your hobbies? **

**And... (last one) What God parent would you want?**

**Also, I'm hoping you put a compliment about the story with it, unless you chose choices 5 or 8, because you obviously wont be complimenting me anytime soon... Sooooo, enjoy the chapter and enjoy! Review and ask questions! :) Love you all! **

ANNABETH POV

Percy was in the hospital, and asleep- thank the Gods. It took him about 3 days just to close his eyes. It was hurting him so much, and I knew he was being tough for me. I knew because I saw him Iris message his mom when I was 'sleeping' and he was a wreck. He told her he didn't want to die and he was so scared. It broke my heart to see his mother trying to comfort her dying son, who was not only dying physically, but mentally, too. He was slowly unraveling. And I was too, with him. When he didn't eat, I couldn't. I had to lie to him saying I was or he wouldn't be able to live with himself-even though this wasn't his fault. My brother and Thalia on top of that were also trying to get me to eat, but I couldn't. The only reason I drank was because I wanted to be with Percy. Without him, I don't know what I'll do. It hurts me just thinking about it. It is pure and utter torture. And even though I've never been there, I don't even think Tatarus (SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING IN THAT IF IT IS WRONG) itself can get any worse than this. Right now the small, 1% chance he will live is all that is keeping me alive. I have been looking for a cure every waking minute of everyday I am not beside Percy, and so has the ENTIRE Camp, even the Ares kids, as well. Whereas Percy knows nothing of this. He thinks nobody but me and our close friends care. Even the Gods have been searching through time for even a mention of the poison we are dealing with, or cure. Athena, especially, not because of Percy, but because this is the one thing she doesn't know.

I am literally dead inside right now, and I don't know what to do. I am so lost. I want my heathy Percy back. I want the Seaweed brain who could throw me in the water and laugh and hug me. Now he can't even lift a finger without crying. And he still cracks jokes, but behind his humor, there is a sadness so deep and powerful, it took him over. No doubt about it, he is different. Not only is he sick, but he is now a bit depressed. And he is trying so hard it makes me cry, he is failing. And I hate it, HATE IT HATE IT! Its not fair! Why do the best people go first? Why does my Seaweed Brain always have bad luck? He is the best person ever, no doubt in everyones minds, but he is always targeted. I hate the Fates, I hate poison, and I hate the mysterious girl in Percy's dream. Oh, wait. You guys reading this aren't up to date on that, are you? Oops. Ugh...I hate life. Then my thoughts were interrupted by a sound I knew to well. Percy's scream. Not the happy one, either.

**I know it is short, but yeah... I have very little time. Anyway, remember-questions and review! LOVE YOU ALL! :):):)**

**Your (Hopeful) friend, **

**Sam99**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't kill me. Please. Please? Pretty please? No? Okay... I AM SORRY! :(:(:( **

**I have been so busy the most I could do was look at a computer longingly for five seconds before being whisked away to some other thing or glared at by my mother or snapped at by a lecturing teacher. Yup- it hurt. Real bad.**

**Now the questions! First of all, thank you all for not being like stalkers or creepy... means a lot. Next- THANK YOU FOR ASKING! Please ask more now! :) Love you guys and appreciate it all so much. :)**

_**What is your favourite animal and if you could choice only three words to describe yourself,what would they be?**_

**My favorite animal is a cheetah, and a dog a VERY close second. And three words, huh? Okay, lets see. I am very loyal. You tell me a secret I will close it like a book and you will never hear it from me again unless YOU bring it up. I also do not give up my friends for others, I am usually the one ditched for someone else if ever. Second word... Weird/Humorous. Those are two words, but they walk hand in hand. I have the weirdest humor ever, and I am the girl in the corner you won't notice until she speaks a sentence and everyone will laugh, because it is so different. LAST word. Okay, ummm... happy. I guess I am always laughing or hugging my friends and I'm into just blasting music and having fun. Thats just me! :) **

**TWO PEOPLE ASKED ME THIS:**

_**what Olympian god would you want as a parent?**_

_**Who do you think would be your godly parent and who would you prefer to be your godly parent?**_

**I would think either Poseidon, Apollo, or Hermes. Poseidon because I am very much like Percy, I am loyal, have many dumb moments, and love the water and swimming. It just makes me feel free and I love it. Also, I have the same birthday as Percy- no joke- August 18th. Yup. I know, SO COOL! When I was reading The Last Olympian at the end and they said that, I did a happy dance in my room. Apollo because, well, he is just fun and sarcastic, and that is ALL me. All sarcasm. I love Apollo, too. And Hermes because he is just so mysterious and secretive, and that is a lot like me.**

_**Will you update sooner because I lurv this story? Also will you read my oneshot, death of a true hero by beautifulmystery23?**_

**Well, I didn't know if this was a question or not, but I loved the hopeful thing you did in the review! :) Anyway, I am sorry for not updating! :( Forgive? Also, I did read your one-shot even before my first story came out, and it inspired me to do my story on Percy's death, No Matter What. You story is remarkable and very touching. I loved it so much the first time I read it, and still love it. It was a beautiful piece of writing and I can tell you will go far in a writing career! :) Well, if you would like to become a writer. :)**

_**What are your top five fandoms? AND**_

_**What are your top five Ships?**_

**My top FIVE? Thats IT? Gosh... thats hard. Okay, my ALL time FAVORITE in the ENTIRE WORLD that I cant get over, is Masking the Pain, and the sequel, Masking the Regret. Thoughs are the best PJ fanfics I have ever read and I suggest you check them out. Now, second. I LOVE Just Another Goode Story. I love it! Next, The Rest of Our Lives. BEFORE #4, I have to tell you, I Am all for PERCABETH and NOTHING ELSE- but with one exception. This is the only story I would read with Percy and someone else. Now, I didn't like the idea at first- but this author just can catch you in his steel grip. It is called Troubles with a Bite. My LAST ONE, huh? Out of, like, 200. Okay, I LOVE two for this one. I am going to cheat. One- A Starry Night. And two- A Forbidden Romance. I also LOVE the story called Depression and Off the Streets of Hades: A Cinderella Story. I know- I cheated. But still. Love them. Check them out ya'll! Okay. Now... Ships? I LOVE LOVE LOVE PERCABETH AS MY 1ST through 3RD CHOICE. Then I love Thalia and Luke, and then Grover and Juniper. They are so cute together! :) Last, Percy and Calypso, because who can't love Calypso, right? She is so sweet!**

_**What time zone do you live in?**_

**This isn't very creepy, don't worry. People need this for PMing, I get it. :) I am in the Eastern Time Zone. Yup. Pretty cool.**

**Now, DONE WITH THE QUESTIONS! And now... the story. Enjoy, ladies and gents. :):)**

ANNABETH POV

I ran into the hospital, breathing heavy and shaking like someone who just ran 800 miles. I burst into Percy's waiting room, and watching horror at him through the glass. He was a sickly blue color from the poison in his veins, and he was still screaming, convulsing on the bed. His eyes were shut, and he was sweating and panting. Everyone was trying to wake him up and get him to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

And what was I? Frozen. Watching my hero, my love, the guy I thought was invisible, the same person who I thought- no, knew- could get through any monster for me.

And I watched him. Watched him start to die.

I swallowed, and made shaky steps toward him on the bed. Avoiding the doctors and friends also in the room, I walked up the Percy on the bed. He stopped convulsing, and was now very straight, as tense and still as a rock would be. I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out. I just sat there and stared at him. Watched him lay there holding my breath. Everyone else in the room went quiet. If you dropped a pin in the room it would probably echo, everyone was holding their breath.

Will took a few steps forward and put his hand on Percy's neck. Then, he said the most beautiful word in the world.

"Pulse."

Everyone let out a breath, relived, but we were all still shaking like phones on continuous vibration. And as people left the room so Percy would be able to sleep, I was haunted by thoughts. The love of my life was so close to death, every scream, every breath, could easily be his last. I swayed. I had to sit down. Then, I broke. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I lost it. I bawled so hard, I felt all my emotions of confusion, helplessness and complete terror go into those tears. I tried to quiet myself for Percy, but I couldn't. I am done hiding my emotion. All I was is my old seaweed brain back. I know that sounds awful and greedy and mean, but it's true. I was not built for this type of emotional damage! I am, I'm not ready. I can't do this, I can't. I put my head in my hands and sobbed harder. I want Percy. Even though he was sleeping right next to me, I felt as though he wasn't really there. His spirit and healthy being was already dead, replaced by this, this blue, dying body with Percy's eyes and humor. Then I heard movement on the bed.

"Annabeth?" Asked a hoarse voice. Even though it's impossible, the voice even felt like it was sick, grabbing onto life with a slipping grasp. I looked up and stared straight into those green eyes I fell in love with.

"I need you Percy. But not this sick one, the healthy one. I want him now, Percy. Go and find him."

He laughed a sickening, cough of a laugh. "Me too, Wise Girl. I wish it everyday. Not really for me, but for you." He looked at me again, even though I could tell it hurt him to turn his head. "I am so, so sorry. I know this is hard for you, and I would do anything for you to be happier. Anything."

I ran up to the bed, and couldn't help it. Percy opened his arms weakly, and I jumped into the bed with him, snuggling on his chest. I know it was hurting him, but I needed him right now. He rubbed my shoulder as I cried into him, and he hummed. Not just any song, though. He hummed the song we heard on our first quest. It was the song playing on the Tunnel Of Love, when we were attacked by spiders and he killed every one for me. This only made me cry harder, but he didn't stop because he knew that I loved it, even though it hurt. After my crying thing was over, I looked at him.

"You- you remembered?"

He chuckled. "Of course. I was very awkward then, but now that I look back at it, I should've kissed you right there and then."

I smiled. "Yeah. You should've." Then I smiled even bigger, as a thought came to me. "Remember May 3rd, last year?"

He laughed this time, and it felt so good to hear it. I could listen to it all day. "Yes, yes I do. Who could forget?"

I closed my eyes and brought the memory back.

_It was a warm day, like normal May climate, and I was having the worst day of my life- well, I thought. I had just got back from Olympus, and nothing was going the way I planned. My mother wanted to take over with the architecture and we disagreed. Having two Athena's in one place was NOT good. Then, I got home only to find that Harvard declined my resume, because my grades were to superior and I would make the rest of the students look dumb. Finally, when I went to camp, Percy wasn't there, he was somewhere with RACHEL. To say I was jealous was like saying Olympus was a small shack. I have been so excited about coming back from Olympus, and told Percy 3 million times I was coming home today. He looked equally excited or even more over Iris message, but I guess not. So I ended up 'hanging out' with Piper that day. Hanging out as in sulking around hating the world. Soon, though, Piper had to go and get ready for her date with Jason, and was alone. As I walked back to my cabin, tears started brimming in my eyes. Where was Percy? How could he do this? Then I opened the door to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I snuggled into the covers and wanted to cry. Then a voice brought me back._

"_Hello, I am looking for an Annabeth Chase? These are from... Percy Jackson, Hero of the world and the coolest person on earth. I had direct orders to bring this here." I looked up, and there was Travis. _

_I sighed. "What is it?" Then he dropped a small, light envelope on the table in front of me and left, smiling. I shook my head. Boys. Then I opened the envelope. In it was a chunk of cut up gray paper, __with nothing on it. What? I walked outside, and saw another piece, and another, and another. I kept picking them up, getting more curious. Then there was one last piece in the middle of the forest, on the grass in the middle of a clearing. I lay out all of the pieces. Then I realized something. They were pieces! They fit together! I smiled. I loved puzzles. That Seaweed Brain. I put the pieces together and it formed half of a heart. Then a stone flipped over and a roll of tape appeared. I laughed aloud. That idiot. Yet I taped it together, anyway. I looked at it, and became a bit wary. Half of a gray heart. What was he planning?Then I heard his voice behind me, making me jump. _

"_You know that heart isn't complete, right?"_

_I turned and smirked. "No, Really?"_

_Then he pulled a green half of a heart from behind him, and started to walk over. "Yup." Then he put the pieces together, and they fit perfectly. Green and Gray. "Because I am not whole without you, Annabeth." I smiled, and tears brimmed in my eyes. This was so cheesy, but I loved that about him. I was about to respond, when hell broke loose. Literally. 10 huge hellhounds popped out of no where. Then Percy scowled, and yelled. "Really Fates?! Oh, I'm sorry! Were we having too much fun for you?!" _

_I laughed, even though the hellhounds were closing in. I pulled out my dagger, and Percy riptide. Then we fought. We killed all of them, I thought, when Percy yelled. "Annabeth, behind!" I turned, but to late. It was about to snap my face off, when Percy tackled it. Literally. Percy, my boyfriend, just tackled a truck sized dog. Woah. I watched as he took out riptide and stabbed it repeatedly until it was dust in the air. Then he fell, exhausted. I walked up to him, and he laughed from the ground. "We can never have fun."_

_I smiled lay next to him. Then looking at him, locking eyes, I said, "Nope. But I am glad that I always have you, Percy." He smiled, but then beamed when I took out a wrinkled yet unripped heart, half gray, half green. "Because, I am not whole without you, either." _

**How cute was that, huh? Was it worth the wait? Listen guys, review. PLEASE. If 15 reviews, thats all, 15 reviews come, I will push myself to write a new chapter BY SATURDAY NIGHT. Thats very soon, so REVIEW! PLEASE! :):):):)**

**Love you guys! Your good friend,**

**Sam99**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! First I have to say, WOAH! 15 whole reviews! You guys ROCK. I am at the library now, and typing like a madwoman, because this is the only time I have all week, probably. So, because time is getting SUPER tight, I am going to ask for… hmm… 17 reviews for a next chapter to come out in at least 3 days. If not, it will take maybe 4-5 to even 6 days. I know, IT'S AWFUL, but I will be very free soon, in about 2 weeks, and then I won't have to do this anymore! YAY! Here's your chapter, and remember…**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

PERCY POV

I'm killing her. That's it, that's what I'm doing. I'm killing my girlfriend. She's crying all the time, she's never happy, and she even said to my face she doesn't want to see me like this.

And she's right.

I don't want to be like this anymore. Always worried or screaming and always in pain. Enough with all the pain! Not just all the pain I am going through physically, but mentally as well. I am hurting others. When they look at me, they get sad. I hate seeing all my friends and family sad in my expense. I HATE IT.

Me out of everybody, too. The guy with the loyalty problems, the guy who will kill himself to keep his friends happy- and don't get me wrong, I try every day. One day, about a week ago, I pulled the water cord out of my vein. I was just about gone when Will noticed and scolded me for hours. The day after that I 'fell' off the bed, slamming my head so hard I blacked out. But, thanks to Will AGAIN- I woke up. More scolding. Then, about 4 days ago, I screamed really loud, and pretended to go psycho and stab myself, but Will found out I was pretending and I got A LONG talk, then. He never told anyone, though.

A few days ago, about 3, I took a LOT of extra 'needed' nectar. Well, who found out that day there were such things as nectar pumps? Guess. Thanks, WILL! More scolding. Yesterday, I _accidentally _pushed on my chest, shoving the poison far into my heart. That time almost worked! But then, WILL called Apollo. Yay, Apollo to the rescue! Then, I got a long talk again, this time with a lot of force in his voice. But I ignored him. He is wrong- they are all WRONG. Because being here, being alive,

I am killing my girlfriend. And it's my entire fault.

ANNABETH POV

"Chiron! Do not walk away from me! It's reasonable! It's perfectly sane!"

Chiron stopped trotting, and turned toward my tear stained face, sighing. "Annabeth, it _is_ sane to go out in the world to find some remedy to save your boyfriend. But it is _not _sane to throw yourself out in the world to find some non-excitant remedy to save your boyfriend. I will not let you kill yourself over some 'maybe true' remedy, in which you don't even know where it IS, even if it did exist."

"But, Chiron, I need to go, I can't ju-"

"Annabeth. No." He said, with the voice that meant, 'ask again, and you'll die!' I sighed and huffed, feeling utterly helpless. Giving up, I decided I would check on Percy again. I walked toward the hospital, getting those looks of sympathy I LOVE so much along the way.

I was about into Percy's room, when I heard yelling. Will yelling. I was about to barge in when I heard two words I NEVER want to hear. Percy, and death. I stopped, and pressed my ear to the door.

Will's muffled voice barely projected through the door. "I cannot believe you would try that again, Percy! Stop! You are not helping anyone by doing this? What do you think you will achieve, huh? I can tell you for a fact that Annabeth would hate you forever if you pulled a stunt like that. Then I would have to cover for you and say I made a mistake, and be killed by her! What you are doing is NOT HELPING."

The yelling stopped, and I was now very curious. What did I not like? What aren't they telling me? Then I heard Percy's voice.

"I have to, Will. No matter what you say. Because I'm killing her, on the inside. I-I can't handle that pressure! I can't see her like that everyday! Annabeth is dying seeing me like this, and it's all my fault! This is hurting her so badly, and she said herself she didn't want me like this. That's why it's easier to just...

Just kill myself."

**OOOO! What will happen next? Alright, please review, PM, Fav and follow! Love you all and talk to you laters. :):) BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heh... Please don't kill me. Please? Fine...**

**FIRST HEAR MY EXCUSES!**

**I first had this huge project due for Spanish. Then, I left on friday and was in Florida for a week, and now I just got back 5 minutes ago from NJ. So... I have had no time. I am REALLY sorry for the huge, killer holdup. I was also a bit stuck, so if this chapter sucks, well, I am sorry. I hope you guys can forgive, though.**

**GUESS WHAT? I am having a little thing; just for fun. Now, there is a website called**

**www. iammetalrabbit .com**

**Now, if at least 5 of you check it out, review for a word or film POSITIVLY and say Sam99 sent you... I have an extra chapter I may post earlier...**

**SO CHECK IT OUT! :):)**

**It's funny, laid back, and quick. Just say something like- LOVED IT, or COOL, or even GREAT JOB. Then put your name or FF username in the slot, email, and at the bottom say Sam99 sent me. Thats IT. Then I will work 2X's as hard to put out a chapter BY TUES. This is a gift guys because next week I was so busy I prob wasn't going to post one at all. So check it out, review, sam99 sent you, DONE, EASY, CHAPTER! LOVE YOUS.**

**Now that's done, Let me say a BIG thanks to... ALL OF YOU! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, or even reads this. I can't even explain how much it means to me. :) I love all of you and enjoy.**

BEFORE THIS CHAPTER:

I was about into Percy's room, when I heard yelling. Will yelling. I was about to barge in when I heard two words I NEVER want to hear. Percy, and death. I stopped, and pressed my ear to the door.

Will's muffled voice barely projected through the door. "I cannot believe you would try that again, Percy! Stop! You are not helping anyone by doing this? What do you think you will achieve, huh? I can tell you for a fact that Annabeth would hate you forever if you pulled a stunt like that. Then I would have to cover for you and say I made a mistake, and be killed by her! What you are doing is NOT HELPING."

The yelling stopped, and I was now very curious. What did I not like? What aren't they telling me? Then I heard Percy's voice.

"I have to, Will. No matter what you say. Because I'm killing her, on the inside. I-I can't handle that pressure! I can't see her like that everyday! Annabeth is dying seeing me like this, and it's all my fault! This is hurting her so badly, and she said herself she didn't want me like this. That's why it's easier to just...

Just kill myself."

ANNABETH POV (cont.)

_What did Percy just say? _K-k-kill... himself? No... no, no, no. That _cannot _be what I just heard. I froze, and I don't know how long I stood there, but the next thing I knew the door swung open, and I jolted alive again.

I looked up, and there was Will. Then he saw me, and slammed the door behind him quickly.

"Uh... Annabeth! Hi! I didn't know you were there... heh."

I glared and pushed past him, reaching for the door to Percy's room. He jumped in front of me. I glared again, with more force. I was now mad and shaken up, and you do not want to get in the was of me when I am mad and shaken up.

He laughed a bit, and smiled, though his eyes were full of fear. "Yeah. Funny story, actually! Percy is sleeping so... don't go in there."

I smiled falsely, and faked a laugh. Then I went dead serious and stared into his eyes. "I don't get the _funny_ part of the story. Now_ let me in._"

He paled a few shades, but nodded slowly and sidestepped out of the way. I opened the door and slowly closed it behind me. Wringing my hands nervously, I walked up to Percy's bed where he was sleeping. I stood at the edge of the bed and watched him for a moment. His rigid breathing, his really pale skin. And now, he is trying to commit suicide. What happened to my hero? Olympus' hero? The fun guy I love?! I let a tear slip at the memory and sat in the chair next to his bed. I picked up his limp hand and held it for a while.

I sighed.

"Why would you kill yourself?" I whispered to my sleeping boyfriend. "Why? I need you here, Percy, _need_ you here. You don't know how useless I would be if you died. You don't understand because you don't think that anyone cares. But everyone cares. Everyone! And- and it's not your fault. How could you think that? Why, why would you think that? Oh, Gods, Percy. Please never do that again. Please. Promise me you will never try to kill yourself again." By now I was crying and clutching his hand. "Please, never. Never."

Then I wiped my tears and sighed. I stared at his paled face and dared to chuckle. "You wouldn't want me to sulk, would you? Nah." I put my head on his arm rest and sighed, closing my eyes. "Remember the good old days? When we thought Kronos was a big challenge? Now look." I shook my head. "This in my opinion is _much_ harder, don't you think?"

I stopped talking and was about to doze off when I froze. Why was Percy's hand so... _cold?_

**Sorry to leave you there, and also for such a short chapter. I am already working on the next one, so not to worry! Just visit the website and I guarantee a new chapter by tuesday! :) Love yous and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! What's up? I have been enjoying my weekend so far- SLEEP! :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I am going to hurry this up because who reads authors notes anyway, right? Anyway, if you want to see a HILARIOUS video- click link below and tell me what you think. Have a good weekend and love you all! :)**

**www. Iammetalrabbit 2013/04/03/bonus-film/ (NO SPACES I JUST HAD TO ADD THEM)**

ANNABETH POV

"WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL! WIIIIILLLLL!" I jolted up and heard myself scream his name about 40 times in absolute panic. I was shaking and couldn't look at Percy. I can't see him dead. I just can't.

Will burst through the door and hit the alarm on the side. The rest was a blur with Apollo himself, and all the Apollo children rushing in and out of the room yelling commands and things I didn't understand. They all were racing about like they were on fire and not one person was quiet. I was frozen on the other hand in the corner, facing the wall, shaking and crying quietly. One of the Apollo girls came up to me and turned me around to go outside, guiding me because I shut my eyes really tight. I couldn't see him. I couldn't.

When I left the room I opened my eyes slowly. There was commotion out here, too, but a sad sort of slow kind. All of the people Percy loved and cared for were there, crying and sharing memories and laughing about all the stupid stuff he did. Thalia saw me and hugged me, also crying. I stared. I did not hug her back, I was just stunned. Then, I was mad. I don't know at who, either the fates, the gods, the poison, or Percy for dying, but I was pissed. And being me, I took it out on all my nearest broken friends.

"Hey! HEY!" Everyone jumped and looked at me. Emotions rippled across the crowd, including pity, anger, sorrow, and shock.

I took a shaky breath and held out my hand waiting for Percy's to hold and support me, but it never came. I quickly hid my hand, but some people saw, including Chiron. He shook his teary head and sighed.

"Look. Percy's _not _dead yet, right? I mean, he could have gotten a fever and was just a bit cold."

An Ares kid interrupts. "Well if he wasn't dead, how did he not wake up to all of this?" I wavered a bit, about to faint. Then I heard a big grunt and soon Beckendorf **(Sorry about spelling)** was holding a huge metal bat over a now unconscious Ares kid.

That helped a little, but not much. He was right. If he wasn't dead, what was he? I mean, what could be more scientifically correct? He was bound to die any day now, the poison was eating him up. I sunk to the floor staring down, withered and weak. _Yeah, well, there are such things as miracles, and love always conquers! Aphrodite would agree. Yeah, see, she wouldn't let anything happen to him, would she? _Um... no. Miracles don't just happen because of love, Annabeth. Silly lovesick unclear bonde. You just want him alive. _Of course I do, I love him! _

I gripped my now throbbing head. My Athena side was fighting with the side of love. Then I stopped holding my head. That's it. I can't be Athena's kid. I have to choose love. Because without Percy, I am not me. I am not the Athena annoying brat anymore. Without him I have nothing to look forward to every day, nobody to stare at and wonder why life's so great, nobody to kiss and laugh with about stupid things. I have nobody left who knows me, the real me. Not like he did.

I stood up, holding the nearest chair to steady myself. Suddenly the rest of the world was gone, and I couldn't hear the cries and yelling of sorrow, or see all the people I love in pain. All I thought was love. I loved him, loved Percy. And I needed to tell him that, one more time. Before he dies, just one more time. I took out my dagger and cut the caution strips, walking the hallway to his room. Ignoring all the people telling me to leave, I kept going. He was room 0818, for his birthday.

0803...0806...0810...0813...0815...0818. I stood in front of it, staring at the door. Then I cut the locked handle off with my dagger and stepped inside. Everyone froze and looked at me. Will ran up to me after shooing everyone off to emergency work. His gloves were coated with the sick blue poison that was Percy's blood, his hair all over, and his body shaking a bit. Apollo looked the same way looking over Percy, but working vigorously. I looked at Will.

"I-I have to say goodbye. I'm sorry, but I have to." I whispered. He nodded after a long, straining silence. Then he rang a bell in the corner softly. Everyone looked up, mad. Apollo looked frustrated. He came up to us, scowling.

"Why did you call break? Do you not understand the seriousness of this situation? You cannot expect me to not try to save a life."

Will shrunk back and glanced at me. I shook a bit but I spoke. "I-I would like to say goodbye."

His eyes softened a bit, but his face was still hard. "Look, if we don't take a break, he may survive, and then there's no need to say goodbye! But-"

"Father," Interrupted Will, "Percy would rather die and see Annabeth then without. He would want this, and you know it."

I looked gratefully at Will, then back at Apollo. He shook his head and went back to Percy. I was about to cry when he walked by Percy and to the sleep gas machine. He turned it off and faced me, whispering. "You have 5 minutes. That's all."

I nodded and almost smiled as they all left, confused and tired. Then Percy coughed lightly. I ran to him. He looked worse then ever, pale, gaunt, and to be honest, dead. I shivered, and shook him a bit. Then he opened his eyes lightly, and I held my breath. He may look dead, but his eyes were still bright as he saw me, and he smiled as much as he could.

"Ann...a...beth." He took my hand, and I lost it. I let my tears spill and explode, not letting go of his hand. I held on tight, feeling the love and kindness through one single hand. He stroked my head weakly, trying to quiet me.

"It...'s... ok. I'm... fine...See...?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Your right. Your fine. It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay."

He smiled, yet looked at me with sad eyes. "Beth...?"

I looked into his eyes, stroking his head. "Mm?"

"I-I'm... scared. Am... I gon-... na die?"

I swallowed, yet I still felt like throwing up. "Of course not, no, no. This is just a temporary thing. See? There are no doctors. If it was fatal there would be."

He seemed to relax a bit, and nodded. "Good...So...I can... still...marry... you...someday."

I burst out in tears, but tried to make it seem like I was laughing. He frowned.

"Your...sad... Why?"

I sucked it up and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Percy."

He smiled back, the innocent kid he is showing. Then he looked right at me, and held my hand tighter. "I...I love... you." He swallowed weakly. "Okay...? And, and...you...will never,... never be... alone. Never... never give in,... never give up,... and never..., never forget your Seaweed Brain." Then he closed his eyes and weakly whispered. "Thanks for lying... about... me."

I burst out into more tears. He knew he was going to die and yet he acted. I held his hand, still tight on mine. That's how I knew he was still awake. "I love you, too, Percy. And I will never forget you. Ever. I love you." I started to breath fast as his hand became a bit weaker in mine. "Please, please. Don't leave. Percy! PERCY!" I shook his limp hand. "PERCY! Percy, don't go! PERCY!"

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you and love you ALL. :):)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! From your reviews it seemed most of you cried, and I'm sorry, but I had to. It's my job to create emotion, right? Okay, REVIEW! :) Love you all. **

ANNABETH POV

"Thanks..." I mumbled to Thalia, who brought me a water bottle. I sat up and drank it, then jumped up and threw up in a garbage bag. I scowled and chucked the water bottle in the puke. Then I got a bit dizzy again so I sat down back in my bed.

Thalia winced. "Not getting better, huh?"

I shook my head weakly and looked up. "I keep trying to eat and such, but- but I can't! It feels like my body is going into shut down, like it knows Percy isn't here."

Thalia shook a bit. "He is, though. Just in lock down at the hospital and hasn't been seen for a month..."

I shook a bit, trying to hold in the tears. Will, in one of his 10 minute lunch breaks, told me that I have been crying too much for the small amount of water I have been holding down. I managed to stop the tears for a bit. "Why-why won't they tell anyone how he is? I mean, Sally has been worried sick and not even Zeus knows! It's not fair, Thalia, not fair." A tear escaped my weak control, and slid down the tear paths on my cheeks.

"Hey," Thalia whispered, "Look. It's just the poison is too strong right now. But Will said it will be fine."

I laughed sharply, which turned into me choking. Once I got my throat under control, I glanced at her. "Yeah, _fine. _That's the vaguest answer ever, you know that, right?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, but look. You have to get out of here. You can't give up your life because Percy is a little sick. He would hate that more than dying."

That made me loose it. "A LITTLE! A _little _Sick! Oh, I'm sorry I might be overreacting over a little sickness but I love him! He is not just a little sick, and you will take that back right NOW!" I yelled, my voice giving out on the last few words.

Thalia glared at me. "He is not just a little sick, but I was trying to lighten things up a bit. And fine, if you want to mope around instead of figuring ways to _help _him, go ahead. Have fun." With that she slammed the door behind her, causing my head to throb in ways I didn't think were possible. I groaned as I fell on my pillow. Percy, where are you?

THALIA POV

"She's worse, if that's possible. Chiron, I really think you should tell her he is going to be okay. It's not fair to keep her in the dark, out of everyone."

Chiron shook his head. "First, her shock will be overwhelming in her weak state, and second, he is still well away from being even a bit normal, so it would be mean to dangle this long wait over her head."

"Well, it might give her hope, you know!" I almost shouted.  
"Trust me, Thalia. She is not ready."

I shook my head. "Fine."

He smiled and nodded. "Good." Then he looked over my shoulder, and turned a bit pale.

I turned around, and saw Will running toward us, pale and breathing heavy. Uh-oh. This can't be good.

**REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! :):):):):):)**

**I am so sorry to have taken SO SO SO long, but I hope I still have all my loyal awesome readers. I love you all so so much and thank you for hanging in there. :):) YOU ARE AWESOME! **

THALIA POV

"Uh, yeah, sorry, WHAT?"

Will wiped the sweat on his forehead and looked under the bed as if Percy may be there. "I-I don't know, Thalia! I-I don't know."

I felt like crying. It wasn't fair! "WHY CAN'T ONE THING GO RIGHT?!" I screamed in frustration at the empty bed, glaring at it like it was at fault. The room crackled and thunder sounded outside. Chiron pat my back, silently. I took a deep breath and tried to regain my thoughts. When I no longer saw red I looked at Will again, who was still looking about the room, dazed, as if Percy was hiding behind a table. "Will?" I asked, snapping him to attention. "Where is Percy? Where did he _go?_" My voice was calm, but it had venom packed beneath it.

He took a deep breath. "Well, Percy moved a bit in his coma, but that happened yesterday, too. I mean, nothing else different happened today than it did yesterday. When I last walked out to get a bottle of water, he was there, out cold. When I came back, not even 2 minutes later, he was gone. I just don't- I just don't _understand._" He said, his voice breaking. "We were so close. _So close._"

I wanted to go up and hug him, reassure him that everything was going to be okay like I've been doing this whole time, but instead I stood quiet. Frozen. Because I don't know if he is going to be okay anymore. I sank onto Percy's empty bed, weak. I can't hope anymore. I can't keep hoping. My heart was done hurting. Done. It's up to Kelp Head, wherever he is, to hope. Because I have no more fight in me. No more.

ANNABETH POV

They came into my room today, with tearful eyes and broken hearts. They said my Percy was gone. He had disappeared. They lied, though. Because my Percy was never gone. He was always with me. In my heart. He promised he would marry me one day, and I trust him. He will marry me one day. Some day. We'll walk down the pier together, and he will tell me he will be with me forever. And he'll mean it. And I'll never have to worry again. Because he'll be with me. My Seaweed Brain. And I can wait. I will wait. Because I will see him again. But until then, until that day when he marries me on that pier, he will be in my heart. He will be every wave in the ocean. Every sunny day. Every smile. Every laugh. Every tear. Because he is my everything. And for him, I would wait forever. And that I will do.

"_You will never be alone. Never give in, never give up, and never forget your Seaweed Brain." _

_ -Percy Jackson to Annabeth Chase (chapter 10) _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all! I'm glad you liked my chapter but I hope to get more reviews for this one. Don't worry- no one will die. I'm not that cruel. This chapter takes place a month later, so don't get confused. PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! :)**

**1 month later -**

PERCY POV

I groaned and sat up on a hospital-like bed, high off the ground. My head and heart hurt, and my tongue was dry and sticky. I took a deep breath and looked around, instantly regretting it. The whole room was covered with blue sickly poison, surrounding my bed in splatters and globs. The sight made me nauseous, and the smell was worse. I coughed from the dryness of my mouth, and my throat hurt like Hades. I groaned again and searched the small room for water.

While I was looking, a girl emerged from a door opening into the small, ruined room I was in. She was holding a cup, a small cup, of water. She was short and slim, but had a strength about her that made me hesitate. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing black sweat pants and a blue tang top. She looked at me and smiled, holding the cup out to me. As I drank, she grabbed a trash can. I placed the cup in the garbage, and was about to speak when I hurled up the water. She held the trash can to my head and comforted me slowly as I threw up. It was the same sickly blue color as the rest of the room was, and I gagged at the smell.

What was wrong with me? I can't even hold up water? Then I realized something, as if my brain just started working now. Where the Hades was I?

I looked up to the mysterious girl, who was placing the trash can down by a small desk. As she washed her hands she sighed.

"You've improved much, victor. I am very impressed considering your condition about a month ago when they handed you to me. Your father was very desperate when he handed you to me." She wiped her hands dry on the towel and looked at me. "He had every right to be worried, too. You were in one of the worst conditions I've seen, and that's saying something. I've seen a _lot _of damage in my time."

I tried to focus, but I felt as if the energy was being drained from me. I fought to keep my head up. "Who are you? Where am I?" I managed.

She smiled at me. "I am Josephine Restle, daughter of Asclepius. My father was the God of healing, even though Apollo is more well-known. Your father sent you to me because before my father faded, he gave me his powers. Because I am not a 'real' Goddess, the Olympians only ask for my help when it's a big emergency. You were dying rapidly, so they turned to me. You should be flattered, I am only for the best of the best."

By now my head was slumped on my slouching chest, but I was still listening. It felt foolish, but I was too tired to care. I only had one more question. "Where's... where's Annabeth?"

Josephine smiled. "Oh, victor. If only I knew who she was I would tell you, but I'm afraid you will have to fill me in when you wake."

My eyes closed and I couldn't open them. Right as I was falling asleep I felt soft, slender hands lay me down as the world fell away into a spiral of darkness.

_**REVIEW!**_

Please?

lol. And don't worry- Percabeth will no be ruined. Percy has NO feelings for Josephine whatsoever.

LOVE YOU ALL! :)


End file.
